


drown them in melodies

by xinghunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie/pseuds/xinghunnie
Summary: Never mind all the riddles Minseok answers just to get into his common room, the hardest and most interesting one came in the form of a sunny, loud boy who messes up his potions and greets him with a cheery Hey! every single morning.





	drown them in melodies

**Author's Note:**

> im??? why???? hyojong fansite voice BYE

Minseok's back stiffens a fraction the moment high pitched giggles pierce the air. Just as it is becoming rutinary, he waits for Baekhyun to plop loudly into the vacant seat next to him and start blabbering off about whatever dumb thing Jongdae or Chanyeol did that morning. He'll disrupt the peace and quiet Minseok and Jongin have carefully constructed in their Ravenclaw table, sit way too close to him and touch him in some unnecessary but not unwelcome way and stuff his mouth with too much eggs and bacon to be healthy. Jongin gives him a look across the table, as if reading an especially funny story, and then looks somewhere behind Minseok's shoulder.

 

"Morning Minseok!" Baekhyun says, loud and happy, and it makes Minseok coil around his plate all that much more. Jongin nods in greeting, but Baekhyun is already working on filling his plate to notice. His hair is messy. It makes Minseok's fingers twitch with the need to comb through it. His robes smell heavily of vanilla and something else. Quite honestly, it makes his stomach coil and his appetite diminish, so Minseok settles for a toast and his coffee. Again. For the third week in a row.

 

Thankfully Baekhyun doesn't keep up his chitchat while eating, and for someone who eats so much all at once he looks kind of... _cute_ , cheeks puffed up and lips shiny from the grease in his eggs. It makes Minseok shove toast into his mouth almost aggressively, hoping to finish first so he can make up some excuse and bolt from the dining hall before his thoughts get more annoying.

 

Baekhyun is looking at him; he can almost see the puppy ears in Baekhyun's head tilt in curiosity. Minseok feels like he is burning under the collar of his shirt his blue and silver tie suddenly too tight. Not that Baekhyun is an actual _Animagus_ , but he might as well be with all that weird unconditional love and enthusiasm of his. Plus, sometimes he wiggles in excitement, as if he had a cute little wagging tail attached to his body. Minseok sips his coffee carefully; somewhere far off he can hear Jongdae laughing loudly from the Gryffindor table (where Baekhyun should be but isn't for some reason unknown to even the cleverest Ravenclaw) and Junmyeon is saying something rather loudly from his place at the top of the Slytherin table, but it all becomes nothing more than white noise the moment Baekhyun calls his name.

 

"Minseok," he says, while having enough courtesy to wipe the mess around his mouth. _His lips are still shiny, even without all the grease. It's outrageous. "_ You're not wearing your scarf."

 

Minseok looks down at himself, a little bit shocked. Jongin is still watching them over the rim of his goblet, which Minseok really hopes spills all over his already messy robes. "Oh, yeah..." he mutters. His voice is probably too quiet in the loud dining hall because Baekhyun leans in even closer than he already was. "I must've left it in my room, I should go get it before class starts!" He rushes, thankful to get an excuse to make the space between him and Baekhyun as big as possible, but of course. He can't ever just catch a break, ever, in his life.

 

"No need!" The Gryffindor smiles, cheeks bunching up and looking so soft and shiny. He's unwinding his Gryffindor scarf from around his neck, and Minseok is once again stiffening in anticipation. "You can wear mine for today!" And proceeds to wrap the soft material he had been previously wearing around Minseok's neck. It feels warm and the colors are obnoxiously loud, just like Baekhyun. Minseok knows his mouth is wordlessly spluttering, but Baekhyun is already back to stuffing his face and Jongin is muffling his giggles into his juice and everything with Baekhyun is always too _much._ He mutters a quiet _thank you, see you later_ and flees the dining hall with warm cheeks and the smell of grass and vanilla invading his senses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god," Luhan wheezes, shoulders shaking and all. "He's marking his territory!" He pants. Minseok utterly hates him and wishes that Luhan's parents had stayed in China all those years ago. The worst thing about wearing the stupid scarf is hiding his blush into it and having to inhale something that is so utterly Baekhyun it just worsens the flames in his face. Professor Flitwick is giving them the stink eye, probably three seconds away from deducting points from Slytherin, which is what Luhan deserves.

 

"Will you shut _up?"_ The Ravenclaw hisses, lowering his head. He rereads the instructions on his text book on how to flick his wand properly just to not look at Luhan smiling this awfully smug smirk, like this is the best thing that has ever happened to him since coming to Hogwarts at age 11. "He just lent it to me for a day, it's nothing weird. You steal my clothes all the time!"

 

That makes Luhan snort. "Yeah, but we've been friends since forever. Everything that's yours is mine and all that," he snickers, pretending to read the instructions before perfectly maneuvering the spell. _Show off. "_ He, however, has only been your loyal puppy for a few months now. I saw him walking around with his friends you know!" Luhan exclaims, getting closer with a glint in his eye Minseok just knows means Luhan is about to say the stupidest shit ever. "He was talking to the tall Gryffindor and as any good Slytherin and best friend I eavesdropped a little just for you."

 

He doesn't want to know whatever Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking about, not really, but he's also curious so he decides to play along. "I'd hardly call it eavesdropping when both Chanyeol and Baekhyun don't know what whispering is, but okay." The Slytherin just ignores him as he repeats the spell once again. Minseok has yet to try it because he keeps getting distracted by their conversation and he refuses to look stupid when he's literally standing next to Luhan.

 

"As I was saying," Luhan continues unbothered. "He was talking about how cute you looked when he placed the scarf around your neck," he snickers loudly and Minseok has the sudden urge to cast a _Muffliato_ around them just in case anyone decides Luhan is having some hot gossiping session.

 

" _Oh!"_ He continues in a horribly high pitched imitation of Baekhyun's voice. " _He got all red Chanyeol, so cute! And the Gryffindor colors make him look so handsome! What am I supposed to do?"_ The asshole is enjoying every second of embarrassing Minseok, and it embarrasses him enough to cast the spell all at once, without a flaw, then run off to the bathrooms, all in under five seconds.

 

Once in the privacy of the bathroom stalls, he hides his burning face into his hands. What does Baekhyun mean, _what am I supposed to do_? He's supposed to be Minseok's Potions partner, maybe wave at each other in the hallways when they bump together. Instead he has decided to bury himself a cozy little hole into Minseok's life and routine, sit with him and talk loudly about anything and everything, make his presence that much louder and obvious.

 

Minseok isn't dumb, or in denial. He knows exactly what's going on.

 

He has a crush on stupidly loud-mouthed Baekhyun, who seats with him at every breakfast and dinner in the dining hall and cracks jokes in the most inappropriate moment during their lectures and makes Minseok feel simultaneously uncomfortable and at ease all at once. He whines loudly, cursing his stupid _feelings_ that are utterly useless and are making him feel so out of control.

 

Once he has his own thoughts collected, he walks out of the stall and faces the mirrors in front of the sinks. The stupid Gryffindor scarf is so bright it seems like it's mocking him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He spends his free period before Potions fretting over the damn thing. Should he give it back? It's almost the end of the day and it's getting colder, so Baekhyun will probably ask for it and Minseok is more than willing to shove it at his dumb face.

 

In his quiet little corner in the library, alone and concealed, he unwinds it from his neck and inspects it carefully. It's worn-soft, clean and warm from his own body heat. It has a tiny hole in the middle of it that Minseok really wants to fix before it worsens, but he refrains. Carefully, he wraps it back around himself and makes his way down to the Slytherin chambers, embarrassed at his own fixation with something so lame such as a _scarf_. He sits down in their shared desks in the middle of the class, distracting himself by going over the potion they're doing today and taking his stuff out of his messenger bag.

 

He can hear Chanyeol's gravelly voice just outside the entrance, which means _Baekhyun_ is here too. His stomach is turning itself into knots, something bubbling just beneath the surface. _Baekhyun isn't even inside yet_ , he thinks, feeling stupid over his nerves. Their voices get louder, he _knows_ Baekhyun is there, yet he still jumps a bit in the air when Baekhyun drops onto the stool next to his and smiles his characteristic thousand-watt smile.

 

"Hey!" He greets, cheerful as ever, Minseok can almost see the sun shining from behind him. _Annoying._

 

"Hello, Baekhyun." He greets, less cheerful but otherwise sounds normal so he shouldn't be too embarrassed. He smiles at Baekhyun, knows it's all gummy and wide, making Baekhyun smile even bigger. Minseok opens his mouth, ready to say something, hopefully something that will make him sound mildly interesting, but their Professor walks to the front of the class and all his sudden courage disappears with a poof.

 

Soon enough, Baekhyun is making jokes that reluctantly make Minseok smile and is asking for Minseok's help to brew the potion, dragging him closer by the stool he's sitting on and resting his cheek on one pretty hand, observing as Minseok efficiently dices ingredients and the motions of his wand as he stirs the brewing liquid. He giggles when Minseok complains about him being lazy and not doing his work but all the same remains close enough for the rest of the lesson even as they work separately.

 

When the class ends, Baekhyun says he'll see Minseok at dinner; it's a promise he knows the other will keep. This realization makes him feel warm, excited and embarrassed because Baekhyun practically yells it for everyone to hear, but he just smiles dumbly as he leaves Baekhyun with his friends.

 

With his classes of the day gone, his homework carefully stashed in his bag and his tummy rumbling for food, he gives himself a little pep talk and makes his way to the Gryffindor table. Usually, Baekhyun makes his way to the Ravenclaw table and talks to Minseok and Jongin, Sehun too if the Hufflepuff decides to join them, but today Minseok forces his heart to stop racing as he sits next to an unsuspecting Baekhyun.

 

"Minseok!" The other boy says, pouty lips in a round ‘o’ and his hooded eyes wide. Minseok smiles at him, then at Jongdae and Chanyeol who are also looking at him with equally perplexed expression on their faces.

 

Minseok starts plating his own food, hands shaking a little but otherwise looking as calm and collected as always. He's cool, he's completely fine, Junmyeon and Luhan gawking at him from the other side of the dining hall won't distract him at all. _Tonight, he's a man on a mission_.

 

"Your potion today was awful you know," he comments casually, spooning porridge into his mouth and raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun. It makes the boy splutter indignantly, jumping to defend his _perfectly fine Veritaserum, thank you very much!_ Chanyeol jumps in to assure Baekhyun it was probably shit, Jongdae agreeing and it dissolves into a list of Potions and Spells Baekhyun has managed to mess up during this year alone. Baekhyun huffs, pouting and defending himself, looking for all the world like a petulant child fighting his equally lame friends. Minseok perhaps, _maybe_ wants to kiss the pout away.

 

With this thought in mind, he clears his throat. "Well, children, I gotta go." Minutely, he notices Baekhyun deflate a little, his smile falling at the corners and his eyes droop slightly. Not sure of what to do with that, he soldiers on. His hands go to his neck, trying to undo the knot where the maroon and gold scarf sits tightly against his throat. "Here, Baekhyun," he says as his fingers work on the scarf. "Thank you for lending it to me-." But the words die on the tip of his tongue when slender fingers place themselves on top of his.

 

"That's okay Minseok," he mumbles. His voice is lower than usual, the small smile on his cheeks directed at Minseok only. "You can keep it."

 

"But I'm not a Gryffindor," he blurts out, eyes wide and voice sounding slightly panicked even to his own ears. Chanyeol and Jongdae are nice enough to pretend nothing is happening, but Baekhyun's hand on top of Minseok's smaller one burns enough to make him forget about their small audience.

 

"I know that," Baekhyun says again, so soft and shy and so different from his usual demeanor it's giving Minseok whiplash. "But it looks good on you." And with that, he pulls Minseok's hand away from his neck and into his lap. His heart is pounding loudly in his ears, he _knows_ Jongin has joined Luhan and Junmyeon and they are most likely laughing at him right now. In that moment though, all Minseok can see is the faint blush on Baekhyun's soft cheeks, his smile so cautious and private.

 

As calm and collected as always, he mumbles a quiet goodnight and runs from the dining hall.

 

 

 

The smile Baekhyun gives him the next morning when he finds Minseok with the loud, obnoxious Gryffindor scarf draped over his neck is blinding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun whines from his spot next to Minseok, dropping his head into the textbook and promptly sneezing because of all the dust. Minseok chuckles despite himself and closes his own book in favor of turning to the boy next to him.

 

"It's okay, studying for the very first time in your life is always hard." Minseok teased, tone faux sympathetic. Baekhyun turns to give him a look, but soon enough it breaks and he's grinning wide. _Such a pretty smile_ , Minseok thinks, subtly placing a hand against his aching chest. _So pretty_.

 

It's the third time this week Baekhyun has joined him in his free period. He had found Minseok in his little corner one day, and as things usually go with Baekhyun, Minseok has noticed, he hasn't really left. Obviously though, studying is not what Baekhyun wants to be doing on his free time, so Minseok closes his book and rises from his chair, looking at him expectantly, waiting for the other to follow. Baekhyun leaps from his chair excitedly and hops all the way to the library doors and down the hallway. He halts his steps and looks over at the Ravenclaw curiously.

 

"So, where are we going?" He asks, looking around the hall and inspecting some of the mingling students. March is coming in and the weather has been particularly nice lately, he supposes.

 

"Dunno," he answers, gazing outside through the big window panes that litter the hall. Afternoon sunlight is dripping in sluggishly, making Baekhyun's brown hair shine and his eyes to sparkle. "What about sitting by the lake?" Minseok suggests, looking away from Baekhyun lest he does something dumb like hold his stupid hand.

 

"Follow me, then," his grin is boyish, extremely charming, makes Minseok want to look away and stare at the same time. Minseok is ready to follow when he notices Baekhyun's outstretched hand.

 

He looks up at the boy in front of him, down at the hand and back up again. Baekhyun's smile is less disarming now, more vulnerable and shy; it ignites something deep inside Minseok as he cautiously takes it, lets Baekhyun intertwine their fingers and lead the way to the fields where the lake resides.

 

Minseok is mesmerized by the way their fingers fit together so comfortably, as if their hands were made from the same mold and created to be held by one another, just like that. He looks at Baekhyun from under his lashes when the other catches his eyes, embarrassed to be caught staring at their fingers but too happy to even think about pulling them away. Baekhyun, thank Merlin, looks equally shy. He smiles at the ground the whole way, swaying their hands softly and humming a little tune only he seems to know.

 

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-_

They've both been quiet in the short period of time it took them to reach the lake, and it catches him by surprise when Baekhyun untangles their hands. His chest deflates, _oh, right, what was I thinking?_ The Gryffindor is taking off his robes, laying them in the slightly damp grass and flopping onto it, legs out stretched and eyes closed. Minseok takes the spot next to him, awfully close in the admittedly small robes. He lays on his back too, taking his glasses off and closing his eyes. He hasn't given himself the chance to rest like this in a while, probably not since sixth year began and he started studying for his O.W.L.s, so he lets his limbs relax and wills his heart to calm down, for once.

 

"Thank you for taking a break with me," Baekhyun breaks the silence, voice drifting with the wind and away. Minseok turns to look at him, observes the planes of his face, the curve of his nose, the plumpness of his lips. His hair is messy, as always, and as always, Minseok's fingers twitch with the need of combing the soft looking strands delicately. He hums in acknowledgement, turning his face back to the shining sky and closing his eyes.

 

He feels, not sees, Baekhyun pulling his hand hesitantly into his own. He knows Baekhyun got his hands from his mother, and that she made him learn how to play the piano because such hands belong to a pianist. They are big, slender and soft and warm and Minseok squeezes his fingers and smiles at the sky.

 

They walk shoulder to shoulder on their way to the Potions chamber, Baekhyun's robes draped over Minseok's shoulders with the smell of grass permeating on his skin. If they sit closer than usual, knees knocking and ankles brushing occasionally, well... no one else has to know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So," Junmyeon starts, unsubtle as ever as he takes a sip of his tea. The Slythein dungeons are always so cold, Minseok thinks as he snuggles into his Gryffindor scarf and keeps his tea cup close to his chest. "You've been spending and awful lot of time with Baekhyun these days."

 

Minseok rolls his eyes, looking around the common area looking for Luhan's long neck and big head. "Stop pretending Luhan doesn't tell you everything Baekhyun and I do and get to the point, why won't you?" Junmyeon sniffs primly, looking at him over the rim of his cup.

 

"You're always hanging out with him," he's pouting, looking absolutely ridiculous, but Minseok will let him finish whatever dumb rant he's about to start anyway. "Wherever you go, there he is! He's stealing you from me!" This makes Minseok laugh incredulously, shaking his head.

 

"You're exaggerating." He answers, rolling his eyes and placing his cup down on the coffee table.

 

"No, he's not," Luhan says behind him, dropping his lanky body over the back of couch and accommodating Minseok's arms so he can rest his head on his lap. "You guys eat together, are Potion partners, he joins your study sessions and you guys even practice Quidditch together." Luhan counts off with his fingers, looking up at Minseok with that annoying smirk of his.

 

Junmyeon nods enthusiastically, pointing his index finger at Minseok and shaking it. "He even walks you to your classes! Even though I know his are on the other side of the castle!"

 

He pushes Luhan off him and stands up. "Oh, I forgot I had some homework to do! Sorry guys, gotta go!" he blurts, tips of his ears burning and voice a few decibels higher than socially acceptable.

 

Luhan wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him down onto his lap. "No running away from this, or Junmyeon won't ever shut up about it and I'm tired." Junmyeon huffs, annoyed.

 

"As if _you_ don't complain about missing him too. _Oh Junmyeon, wanna have coffee? Minseok is with Baekhyun right now. Oh, Junmyeon, Minseok ditched our study session to go to the kitchens with Baekhyun-"_

 

"Anyway!" Luhan interjects loudly, trying to cover his red ears with his burnt hair. "The point is, you spend so much time with Baekhyun you even smell like him." He mutters, burying his nose into Minseok's shoulders and sighing.

 

"You're both being big babies," Minseok says, directing Junmyeon a stern look when he seems like he'll interrupt. "Just a week ago Luhan sneaked into the Ravenclaw tower and slept with me," he scoffs, patting the arms around his waist. He stretches to ruffle Junmyeon's carefully styled hair and smiles. "Plus, Junmyeon, I person think you've been particularly busy with Yixing anyway."

 

That distracts both of them enough to drop the topic, bickering the afternoon away together in the cold corner of the Slytherin dungeons. The nervous ruffling in Minseok's stomach doesn't stop though.

 

He thinks about Baekhyun, as he often finds himself doing. Just today he had jokingly pushed Baekhyun, and the other had grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. His scent was always something so sweet, his smile so youthful, lips always looking so soft and inviting.

 

Minseok had contemplated leaning down and discovering if they tasted as sweet as they looked like. In those tense seconds of silence, Baekhyun had looked at him from under his lashes, once again that soft, vulnerable smile on his face. For all the loudness and life that comes from Baekhyun, those moments would leave Minseok feeling wired, had his muscles clenching and had him panting for breath.

 

The enchantment broke once Minseok realized they were still in the hallway, students going to and from now that it was lunch time. He broke apart rather stiffly, chuckling awkwardly and trying to avoid Baekhyun's eyes. Minseok could still feel Baekhyun's warm breath somewhere just a bit off from his own lips, the ghost of his hand on Minseok's arm and how firm his body had been next to his, so close to him and asking a question Minseok wasn't so sure about.

 

Never mind all the riddles Minseok answers just to get into his common room; the hardest and most interesting one came in the form of a sunny, loud boy who messes up his potions and greets him with a cheery _Hey!_ every single morning.

 

 

 

 

 

The end of April brings a high-spirited spring. It's too warm to wear the maroon and golden scarf these days, something Baekhyun bemoans almost every day when he meets Minseok in the mornings during breakfast. Minseok thought this would've been enough to not smell like Baekhyun anymore, but the other has found new ways to impregnate himself on Minseok. A voice in his head that sounds tragically enough like Luhan whispers, _almost as if he were marking his territory. How interesting!_

 

Baekhyun is the single most clingiest, touchiest person Minseok has ever had the pleasure to become friends with, and he's friends with _Luhan_ , so it's saying something. He loops an arm around Minseok's neck as they walk down the hallways and the fields, sits thigh to thigh in the dining hall, rests his feet on Minseok's stool during Potions and places a slender hand on Minseok's thigh to ask even the most innocuous questions.

 

All in all, Minseok feels _too much._ He wonders, late at night in the privacy that the curtains of his bed provide, if all the touching really means something. _Sure_ , all of their friends think Baekhyun likes him and that they're already practically dating, but they _aren't_. And Baekhyun hasn't said anything, and so what does it mean when he rests his head on Minseok's shoulder, close enough to feel the ghosting of his lips as he hums some undefined tune, and stays there until their free period is gone and they need to go to class?

 

Is he waiting for Minseok to say something? Because Minseok can! He can say something!

 

He just doesn't want to be rejected. Or lose their friendship. In the months he's known Baekhyun, he has found an amazing friend. Someone who makes jokes in the most serious of times, forces him to take breaks and relax, encourages him to speak up more and say whatever he's thinking, even if his jokes are for old people and only Jongdae and Junmyeon will laugh at them.

 

Casting a quick _Muffliato_ around him, Minseok turns around and screams into his pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As if his life wasn't enough of a joke already, they're brewing _Amortentia_ today. Minseok half works, half jokes with Baekhyun, but the whole time, his stomach has been tying itself into knots. He wonders what Baekhyun's potion will smell like. Minseok isn't ready for indirect rejection today, but it seems that's what he's dealing with this fine April afternoon.

 

He cuts all his ingredients with precise concentration, stirs clockwise and counterclockwise as many times as the instructions say, watches as his _Amortentia_ goes from a clear color, to pastel pink, to finally a warm, shiny brown. As expected, as he knew it would, it smells like grass, and vanilla, and the apple shampoo Baekhyun uses, and something else Minseok can't identify but is so utterly Baekhyun anyway, it makes him feel dizzy and overwhelmed. He already knew he liked Baekhyun, probably fell for him since the moment Baekhyun sat next to him and proclaimed himself as his new partner, but having a proof of it that is so physical and tangible really makes it all too _real_. He's so immersed in the turmoil forming inside his head, Baekhyun's voice almost makes him jump in his seat.

_"_ Huh?" Baekhyun questions next to him. "Why does mine smell like me?"

 

Minseok pauses. Baekhyun's _Amortentia_ is a slight sky-blue color. He's observing it with his head tilted and a look of betrayal, as if the poor potion has anything to do with Baekhyun being a complete dumbass. Despite how dumb it all is, Minseok chuckles. _Figures_. For the sake of his own sanity, he ignores Baekhyun and proceeds with his routine.

Minseok makes a quick work of putting his potion in a vial and takes it to the front of the classroom, ignoring the hammering of his heart and Baekhyun telling Chanyeol from across the chamber that _of course I did it right! I did everything Minseok did!_

 

The class ends, Baekhyun having grumpily turned his vial in while still complaining. Minseok excuses himself to go to his last class of the day, Arithmetics will surely help him clear his head from how stupid they both are, and just as expected, Baekhyun walks him to his class and then bolts off in the opposite direction to his own.

 

Minseok is in the library with Baekhyun, trying to study for his upcoming Muggle History class, but Baekhyun sighing and whining occasionally work as an efficient distraction. Quietly closing his book with a sigh of his own, Minseok turns and stares at Baekhyun until the other finally notices and turns to face him.

 

"Minseok, you're a Ravenclaw, explain why my potion didn't work!" He huffs, closing his book with a slam and sitting closer to Minseok. He looks at Baekhyun, calculating his next words. Minseok isn't dumb, he isn't stupid or in denial.

 

He has a crush the size of his head on Baekhyun, and all things considered, Baekhyun might like him back. So, he turns away from Baekhyun, inspecting his nails and pretending that he isn't three seconds away from imploding.

 

"Well, maybe if you weren't a leech and stopped impregnating your smell on all my stuff maybe I would smell like I used to, you know."

 

Baekhyun goes awfully still in a flash. His back is straight, his mouth is closed and Minseok is panicking, having messed up and read the signs wrong. Maybe if he runs from the library, Baekhyun will be so humiliated they won't ever speak to each other again!

 

"Yeah," Baekhyun whispers, startling the bundle of nerves Minseok currently is. "You used to smell like coffee," his voice is still soft, movements slow and hesitant as he gets closer to Minseok. "And mint, and the dust in the library shelves," He whispers, almost breathless, putting his face right in the crook of Minseok's neck and just _pressing_ there. "But now... you kind of smell like me, and I'm not sure which one I like the most..."

 

The skin of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the softness of his lips, all of it is burning the skin of Minseok's neck. Part of Minseok can't believe he was tricked into confessing when Baekhyun was the one acting like a lost puppy from the very beginning, but the other, bigger part of him is too aware of how vulnerable Baekhyun sounds, of how soft his skin is and how close they are and that finally, _finally_ , Minseok can put his hands around Baekhyun's cheeks. Can look into his warm brown eyes, smile at the dusting of pink on his cheeks, smile at him as he closes the distance between them and kisses the strawberry pink lips he's been dreaming of for months.

 

One of them sighs, in relief or happiness or something else that had been concealed within them for so long.

 

Just as expected, just as he knew, Baekhyun tastes sweet, lips warm and soft. He can't help but smile into the kiss.

 

Finally, he found the answer to his favorite riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> im @xiuhunnie in twitter, if u wanna personally insult me for the horrible writing!!


End file.
